To Save The Doctor
by Azalea Maurish
Summary: Pada kondisi Dr. Watson tidak mengetahuinya, Sherlock akan menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam, yang mana jika kau melihat ke dalam lensanya hanya ada seorang tua dengan rasa lelah luar biasa, dan rasa sedih mencekik yang tidak bisa ia katakan. Terkadang, hanya desahan nafas, senyum kecil, kedipan mata, atau tatapan seintim darah dengan jantungnya yang bisa menceritakan.


_all people are birds, living in the cage of despair _  
_unable to fly away unless someone breaks the lock _  
_the lips which tear off as soon as they're touched _  
_this is a hallucination, the usual hallucination _  
_like a wave I embrace you _  
_fingers interwine and go astray _  
_is that a sin, or is that a trap? _  
_the once frozen flame in my chest melts, _  
_starts burning and I close my eyes _  
_For so many times, I've seen this hallucination._

**To Save The Doctor**

**Disclaimer:**  
All rights Reserved  
Adaptation of Sherlock Holmes TV Series belongs to BBC (2010 - 2013)  
**Based on work**  
Arthur Conan Doyle (1859 - 1930)

**.**  
**.**

* * *

**Untuk Dr. John Watson...**

Ada kalanya suatu hari menjadi begitu istimewa, atau begitu dikenang—melupakan hari-hari yang lain, setidaknya begitulah untuk manusia-manusia dengan kondisi otak sempurna, neuron-neuron yang terhubung baik, atau memiliki kehidupan normal.

Namun ada pula hari yang begitu menonjol di kalender, hari yang kau tidak mau melihat lagi pada tanggal yang sama dan menggantungi dinding kamar, atau terlipat tegak di meja kerjamu, atau tertera pada ponselmu. Hari yang paling luar biasa, entah kau memiliki kejadian kau kehilangan anggota tubuhmu, kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, atau tragedi roman yang ingin sekali kau cegah.

Dan setelah itu semua berakhir, hari yang lain hampir seperti hari lainnya pula—begitu nyata namun juga seperti mimpi kabur ketika kau jatuh terlelap di meja kerjamu. Perbedaan mendasar dari keduanya adalah, kau bisa bangun dari mimpi membosankan tersebut, atau kau takkan bisa terbangun karena ini adalah dunia nyata. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu lepas dari lingkaran mematikan ini-terus-menerus menyesal.

Itulah yang terjadi pada beberapa orang dengan jiwa-jiwa pecah, tak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Bagi Dr. Watson, hari ini adalah tepat dua tahun sejak tanggal merah tersebut. Beberapa orang menganggapnya akan meninggalkan kota tua ini, namun dia tidak melakukannya. Dia juga tidak akan berjalan di antara rombongan orang dengan kepala ditundukkan, tangan mengepal dan pipi memanas malu karena ia orang tolol yang tertipu atau ia seorang tukang sulap yang terbongkar triknya. Dia percaya.

Orang lain bisa saja mengatakan hal mengerikan.

Tiga minggu setelah kejadian mengerikan tersebut, seorang temannya melihatnya dengan alis berkerut, bibir terangkat keatas, dan mata yang memerah. Tapi ia hanya menawarkan senyum tipis biasa, terlalu normal. Sangat normal untuk orang sepertinya. Setelahnya Dr. Watson pergi, tanpa mengucapkan salam ramah.

Tentu saja, karena Dr. Watson adalah orang yang terhormat, dan ia tidak memerlukan London untuk menjahit lagi benang longgar pada ujung jubahnya.

Saat ini ia tengah berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar, di sebuah apartemen kecil pinggiran London. Kamarnya hanya disinari lampu tidur hangat di meja bufet. Ia bisa mendengar suara halus angin menampar-nampar kaca, rengekan sirene dari kejauhan. Atau bagaimana ia bisa melihat sedikit wajah bulan dari jendela. Atau bagaimana ia bisa merasakan lembutnya selimut yang menutupinya sampai bahu, serta harum tulip samar-samar.

Ia mendapat 21 pesan, 3 voicemails, dan 5 missed calls. Ia tidak terlalu ingin membalasnya.

Dr. Watson memejamkan mata sebentar. Namun seperti hari-hari perayaan, atau hari-hari dimana kau akan menyadari tanggal yang sama saat terjadi sesuatu yang mengubah hidupmu, kau pasti akan terus mengingat kejadian itu.

Ia menarik nafas, merasakan udara dingin memasuki paru-parunya. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sempit.

Untuk Dr. Watson, rasa sakit itu memang sudah mendingin setelah berbulan-bulan, dan ia juga memang berusaha untuk tidak terus-menerus seperti widower yang memakai gaun hitam dan cadar hitam pula. Namun kematian dari orang terdekatmu, dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menonton malaikat maut berteriak senang mencabut jiwanya, kau tidak akan semudah itu melupakannya.

Seumur hidup.

'Aku tidak gay', hindar ia, saat dulu. melepaskan nafas dan tertawa kecil tak bersuara mengingat kata-kata yang sering ia ulang ketika orang lain berasumsi, bahkan para koran-koran yang membuat sahabatnya bunuh diri. Berduka dan membaca lagi rekaman lama temannya sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan menjadi gay, tentu saja—tidak berarti menutup kemungkinan dia memang gay.

Selama beberapa bulan, mimpi buruk memang terlalu sering terjadi. PTSD yang dikatakan terapisnya memang benar adanya. Terkadang ia merasakan pincang psikosomatisnya kembali, atau bagaimana ia di dosiskan obat tidur dengan miligram yang sedikit berlebihan—namun ia diam saja.

Ia membutuhkannya lebih dari sekedar obat.

Ia bangkit sebentar, mengambil gelas setengah penuh yang agak dingin dengan temperatur ruangan. Musim gugur sudah ada di depan mata, dan Dr. Watson bukanlah pria kaya karenanya ia tidak menyalakan pemanas ruangan untuk memangkas sedikit uang sewa.

Memainkan sedikit pil putih silinder di jari, ia menaruhnya ke lidah dan meminum air. Dr. Watson merasakan sedikit otot-otot kecil dibawah kulitnya menegang karena pengaruh suhu, tapi ia tidak memerdulikannya dan langsung kembali ke selimutnya.

.

_"Ada hal-hal yang ingin kau katakan padanya, tapi tidak kau katakan." _  
_"Ya..." nafas berat. _  
_"Katakanlah sekarang." _  
_"Tidak." jeda sebentar. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."_

_._

Ia ingat tatapan terapis Ella Thompson ketika Dr. Watson kembali menemuinya setelah semua kekacauan tersebut. Tatapan yang mengatakan kalau kau perlu diresepkan obat penenang dengan dosis yang bisa melumpuhkan seekor kuda. Dr. Watson sedikit tersenyum dengan humornya sendiri, tetapi memang benar adanya.

Ia tidak pernah baik-baik saja.

Ilusi-ilusi buruk itu tidak kembali sesering dulu—jenazah segar yang baru saja ditinggalkan inangnya. Tinta merah berbau amis yang mengaliri relik-relik bebatuan. Kulit sepucat lili segar karena kekurangan jiwa, bibir terkatup kaku, atau mata sewarna laut setelah badai menatap kosong ke kaki langit. Ia tidak lagi melihat seseorang jatuh dari angkasa Rumah Sakit St. Barts, dengan jubah hitam berkibaran menyerupai sayap patah, dan dipatahkan oleh seseorang.

Seperti seekor burung, yang jikalau sayapnya patah ia akan jatuh ke bumi dan mati.

Terkadang hantu-hantu itu berdiri di ujung ruangan gelap, dengan senyum memperlihatkan taringnya. Dan Dr. Watson akan selalu berbalik. Ia tahu jika ia terlalu lama melihat mereka, perasaan bersalah, dendam, duka, dan amarah akan mencengkram dan memakannya seperti laba-laba yang mengisap sari hidup seekor capung di taman belakangmu.

Sering ia mendengar nada rendah biola yang digesek lembut, melodi yang menggantikan kata-kata dan puisi dari sang komposer. Atau nada tinggi vibran yang melengking dan minor. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu siapa komposernya, atau siapa yang memainkannya. Ia memutuskan nyanyian tersebut hanyalah refleksi lain dari kelemahan diri dan hanya menunjukkan betapa menyedihkannya seorang Dr. Watson.

Namun dalam beberapa kesempatan, musik tersebut membawanya ke dalam tidur dalam, tanpa mimpi. Seakan-akan kau tidak pernah dilahirkan sebelumnya.

Kembalinya perasaan-perasaan kompleks itu seperti menariknya kembali ke dalam masa lalu, dan ia melihat dirinya berada di Baker Street, tengah berusaha tertidur di kamar lamanya. Ia bisa mendengar samar-samar Sang Holmes yang masih berjalan tak karuan di lantai bawah, bebunyian di dapur, atau suara lenguhan frustasinya karena apapun yang dilakukan orang sinting itu tidak berjalan dengan standar 'kesintingannya'.

Namun Dr. Watson tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai Sherlock Holmes yang memiliki kemampuan mengambil nada dari jutaan kemungkinan nada partita, dan memetik atau menggesekkannya pada biola tersebut. Kau bisa mendengar jiwanya bernyanyi dari melodi-melodinya. Dan jika Dr. Watson bisa membaca huru-hara apa yang melanda temannya, ia memilih diam dan membawanya ke dalam catatan hariannya sendiri, menyimpannya di sudut memorinya.

Pada kondisi Dr. Watson tidak mengetahuinya, Sherlock akan menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam, yang mana jika kau melihat ke dalam lensanya hanya ada seorang tua dengan rasa lelah luar biasa, dan rasa sedih mencekik yang tidak bisa ia katakan. Terkadang, hanya desahan nafas, senyum kecil, kedipan mata, atau tatapan seintim darah dengan jantungnya yang bisa menceritakan.

Namun topeng dinginnya akan kembali ketika Dr. Watson berbalik, tersenyum dan menawarinya secangkir teh seakan-akan problema dunia akan selesai dengan itu. Temannya hanya tertawa kecil dalam hati, tetapi ia tetap meminta secangkir—dan kali ini dengan gula.

Ia memiliki kapasitas luar biasa untuk bisa mencintai seseorang. Intensitasnya begitu tinggi sehingga jika apa yang ia bangun mati begitu saja, ia akan kehilangan sementara keinginan bernafas, mempertanyakan kembali kehidupan. Beberapa orang mengomentari hal ini, bagaimana kau bisa melihat keduanya menoleh dan membagi senyum yang orang lain tidak tahu maknanya.

Namun tentu saja tidak mengubah fakta jika ruang lebih besar di rongga kepala Dr. Watson hanya milik teman kekanak-kanakkan yang serakah lagi posesif, yang tidak ingin berbagi. Selanjutnya untuk Ms. Morstan yang sering mencium pipinya ketika mereka berpisah dan memiliki senyum secerah padang dandelion di musim semi.

Jika saja Mr. Holmes masih hidup, apa yang akan ia katakan mengenai Ms. Morstan? Kemungkinan paling besar adalah ia akan mengkritik dengan tanpa ampun keinginan 'sia-sia' Dr. Watson untuk mencari pendamping. Namun bagi Dr. Watson, daripada terus-menerus melajang dan membantu tanpa lelah seorang Consulting Detective gila yang 24/7 membahayakan nyawanya, ia akan mencari kekasih terimakasih banyak.

Dia bukan gay ataupun aseksual, demi siapapun Tuhan diatas sana. Atau begitulah setidaknya ia berasumsi.

Ia tahu, Sherlock Holmes adalah orang yang luar biasa, jika bukan orang yang baik. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah fakta tersebut bagi Dr. Watson, sekalipun tubuhnya sudah menyatu dengan ibu bumi.

.

_"Jangan palingkan tatapan matamu dariku. Kumohon, maukah kau melakukan ini untukku?" _  
_"Melakukan apa?" Jantung berdetak lebih cepat. Darah menjadi lebih dingin. Tidak, tidak. _  
_"Panggilan telepon ini adalah wasiatku."_

_._

Tulangnya seperti terbakar, dagingnya melebur bersama kayu-kayu. Darahnya mengering, dan menghitam. Dia bisa mencium bau busuk dari sayatan yang belum ditutupi, dan infeksi yang belum dibersihkan. Sekarang, diagnosisnya positif : ia adalah seorang mayat hidup berjalan yang mencakar-cakar dinding agar keluar dari isolasi perasaan bersalah yang ia bangun sendiri.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian mengeluarkan nafas panjang gemetar. Sungguh ia benci moment seperti ini yang datang setiap tanggal ini pula. Anniversary dari kematian yang ingin ia lupakan. Hutang yang belum terbayar. Tetapi dunia tetap berputar, matahari tetap terbit dari timur meski kau membenci hidupmu. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, terus-menerus melihat ke belakang hanya akan membuatmu terlihat seperti orang yang perlu dikasihani.

Dr. Watson menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Disana, ia menyalakan keran air, membasuh wajah sebentar dan menatap bayangannya di cermin agak berkabut.

Seorang lelaki kecil, belakangan tahun kehilangan banyak kilogram dari bawah kulitnya, garis-garis wajah yang kian dalam, mata yang kosong dan gelap segelap kayu eboni. Rambutnya yang sewarna pasir mulai tampak memutih, alis yang berkerut, dan kulit pasi layaknya dinding rumah sakit. Baju yang beberapa nomor lebih besar. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur malam ini, menunggu fajar seraya membuka kembali catatannya.

Dan dari sini, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar biola bergesekan lembut.

**.**

_Seperti api yang menghancurkan, dan dedaunannya _  
_Melelehkan pagi, beserta sapuan kuasnya _  
_Dari es membekukan hingga senjahari, menyaksikan jiwamu terbakar _  
_Dan tak bisa menulis lagi _  
_Saat sang rumah hancur berserakan_

_Seperti api yang menghancurkan, dan batang oaknya _  
_Bibir yang kering, sekering buku _  
_Mencari-cari, dan sentuh pasangannya _  
_Dan ciuman terakhir ketika dunia runtuh_

_Seperti api yang menghancurkan, dan kertasnya _  
_Tubuh -tubuh menjadi debu arang _  
_Biarkan dunia mendeklarasikan kematiannya _  
_Mendeklarasikan ancamannya pada unsur esensial_

_Dan siapapun tahu kau menjadi kematianku _  
_Seperti api yang menghancurkan, dan tulang-tulang _  
_Serta secangkir jiwa yang tidak akan kau lepaskan_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Untuk Sherlock Holmes, Sang Reichenbach...**

Angin berhembus, masuk menyusup melalui jendela. Kertas-kertas sedikit tersibak, beberapa diantaranya terjatuh dibawah meja. Bunga kecil forget-me-not yang berada di sisi jendela bergoyang perlahan, kelopak kecil birunya tampak membuat suasana menjadi lebih manis dari yang seharusnya. Langit agak mendung, dengan beberapa flek abu-abu.

Beberapa helai rambut gelap tersebut tersibak, ketika pemiliknya tertidur. Ikal halus, jika terkena mentari akan tampak seperti bara api. Kelopak mata yang menutupi iris hijau sehijau dedaunan muda. Nafas sunyi naik, turun. Selimut tua tebal yang menutupinya hingga dagu. Mimpi mengerikan yang tak cukup menyiksa hingga membuatnya terbangun.

Cuaca di Russia tidak pernah benar-benar cerah, sama seperti London. Selalu mendung, selalu berkabut, selalu dingin—kau masih akan menemui banyak matahari ketika musim panas di Inggris, namun tidak di Russia. Kulit pria itu sekarang tampak transparan, jikalau tidak ikut menjadi dingin. Beberapa orang yang pernah ia lihat memiliki warna merah muda manis pada pipinya, senyum yang bisa mencairkan es, namun bukan dia tentu saja.

Dia seperti tokoh vampire pada karya Le Fanu. Begitu klise. Begitu tidak nyata. Begitu mustahil. Anomali, pada riak air.

Tubuhnya berbalik tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi selimut yang bergesekan dengan sofa tua dan betisnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak, samar ia bisa merasakan ia seperti kembali ke London, dan ia jatuh tertidur setelah semua masalah selesai lalu secangkir teh yang kosong yang habis diminum.

Mimpi berganti—dia bermimpi mengenai rumah. Tapi rumah begitu jauh baginya. Lucu karena ia menganggap tempat tersebut rumah. Rumah adalah tempat dimana kau merasa paling aman, hangat, dan kau diterima didalamnya. Ada orang yang menunggumu, mencemaskanmu, memerhatikanmu—dan kalau dipikirkan lagi, tempat itu memang rumah.

Dalam ilusi tidur tersebut, ia berjalan pada jalan yang terlalu familiar baginya. Melewati beberapa blok. Melewati sebuah bangunan. Dan sampai.

Ia terbangun begitu saja, ketika ia hendak mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat, namun invasi kuat emosinya melanda. Amarah. Tidak puas. Ketakutan-ketakutan. Lelah. Harapan—seperti hal terakhir yang tertinggal di kotak Pandora saat semua bencana terlepas.

Namun sekuat apa hati manusia, harapan itu layaknya api berada di sumbu cerawat, terkadang mengecil karena angin atau mati karena terbilas air.

Sebuah getaran dari ponsel, membuat suara menyebalkan karena berada diatas meja. Pria itu mengeluarkan suara dengusan, dan meraih ponselnya. Sebuah pesan, dari Holmes tertua mengenai rincian terbaru siapa orang bawahan Prof. James Moriarty selanjutnya. Holmes muda agak kesulitan melacak orang ini karena ia seorang black hacker.

Itu membutuhkan waktu agak lama bagi Holmes tertua untuk mengetahui jika Sherlock masih hidup. Mycroft Holmes memiliki lebih dari perasaan bersalah kepada adiknya—dan ia tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun bagaimana ia diam-diam merasa begitu sentimental saat tahu adiknya masih hidup disisi bumi yang lain.

Tentu saja discovery ini benar-benar terjadi secara tidak sengaja: Mycroft Holmes menyelidiki sisa bawahan Prof. James Moriarty—khawatir akan rencana lain dari si Laba-Laba, hingga tiba-tiba seorang bawahan dari MI6 melaporkan ada pergerakan lamban seseorang yang merobek pasti jaring laba-laba Moriarty, di berbagai belahan dunia.

The Old Holmes membentuk tim lebih kecil untuk menyelidiki orang ini dan Mycroft sendiri yang ikut menyelidikinya—ia mendapat kesan ia harus. Dan voila, jikalau hanya segerombol orang bermarga bukan Holmes tidak akan bisa melakukan pelacakan seperti ini, maka Mycroft Holmes tentu saja bisa. Maka hari ini, ia menghubungi adiknya yang dalam masa pelarian dan pemburuan, sekarang sedang berada di Moskow.

Tentu saja adiknya langsung kesal dengan trivia kalau kakaknya menemukan dia. Wajahnya merengut masam seperti orang yang baru saja mengigit lemon saat Mycroft menelponnya. Ditambah lagi, ia hanya 10 jam total tidur dari 7 hari. Kekurangan tidur memang membuat bipolar-nya kambuh.

Mycroft menawarkan bantuan. Sherlock menolak dan menyuruh Mycroft pergi—dan ini membuat Holmes tertua memijat keningnya. Dia bisa dengan jelas membayangkan seperti apa kondisi adiknya saat ini, sejernih melihat salmon merah di air segar sedalam 40cm. Ia pernah jauh lebih baik.

Ia ingin berdamai. Sherlock tidak bisa menanggapi dengan baik, jangan memikirkan ia menyambut hangat! Kakak mengatakan 'maaf', dengan nada yang mewakili segalanya. Karena kecerobohannya dan membuat celah besar agar Prof. Moriarty bisa menghancurkannya. Karena membuatnya harus meninggalkan Dr. John Watson, dan DI Lestrade, serta semua kehidupannya. Karena menjadi orang yang pandir disini... dan karena semua kejadian itu tidak akan bisa kembali lagi.

Sherlock hanya mengatakan, itu tidak pantas untuk Mycroft. Mycroft tidak berkomentar dan hanya mengatakan ia akan membantu Sherlock, dan menjaga John Watson, berserta DI Lestrade dan Mrs. Hudson untuknya.

Jika Holmes muda berharap ia ingin kembali ke London hidup-hidup untuk menemui grup kecil teman-temannya, ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya. Kau takkan merindukan sesuatu sebelum kau kehilangannya.

Holmes muda tahu itu, meski ia tidak menyukai teguran halus John Watson mengenai kesehatannya, ia sekarang ingin mendengarnya lagi. Atau senyum terhibur temannya saat Holmes muda mengatakan hal luar-biasa. Atau tawa pelan Sherlock saat Mrs. Hudson yang mengeluhkan potongan tubuh manusia di kulkas, atau wajah letih DI Lestrade ketika mendatanginya di Baker Street membawakan kasus brilian-dan ia takkan pernah lupa kalau DI Lestrade yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari kokain, beberapa tahun lalu.

Nafasnya tiba-tiba menjadi cepat, ia merasakan bajunya agak basah. Luka yang ia dapat tadi malam terbuka lagi, panasnya darah sekarang membuat noda besar dibajunya. Sinapsis kulitnya menggaruk dan menarik-narik neuron, loncatan listrik membuat otaknya membunyikan bel keras-keras agar si tolol bisa memperbaiki luka tersebut.

Tapi dimana dokter miliknya? Oh, ini bukan London. Oh, ini bukan Baker Street. Oh, ia tidak tengah berbaring di kamar lantai 2 dan seorang berambut kepirangan tengah marah padanya karena membahayakan nyawanya lagi, untuk kesekian kali seraya membalut lukanya.

Sherlock mendorong kembali semua kekacauan emosinya. Demi Tuhan, ia bukan orang normal yang membosankan. Ia tidak melakukan emosi. Sebenarnya tidak memiliki makna ia tidak memiliki hati, ia hanya mengkategorikannya dan menyimpannya di kamar kecil sempit di sudut kepalanya. Barang personal Dr. John Watson sama sekali tidak muat di kamar tersebut, dan tanpa ia sadari Mind Palace-nya sudah terekonstruksi ulang. Menjadi lebih luas dan lebih hangat. Sisi jendela kastil ditumbuhi tumbuhan rambat berbunga kuning, dan seprai-seprai kasur yang diganti berwarna merah darah, karpet yang tak lagi berantakan.

Ia bersumpah takkan mengatakan pada siapapun mengenai ini. Terutama Dr. Watson.

Setelah hari besar bernama "Kejatuhan Sang Reichenbach" tersebut, Mind Palace menjadi tempat yang kurang menyenangkan. Lebih tidak menyenangkan dari dahulu, meski sebenarnya sama saja. Lebih dingin, dengan warna hanya beberapa spektrum. Kamar-kamar banyak yang berantakan, penuh dengan hal-hal yang ia perlukan demi menyelesaikan misi terakhirnya.

Dahulu, ketika ia frustasi, ia akan duduk di kamar Dr. Watson, di kastil mentalnya tersebut. Kamar Dr. Watson memiliki _wallpaper_ hangat, kursi besar, buku-buku, dan secangkir teh-ia juga sering melihat Dr. Watson duduk tertidur dengan kepala berbantal lengan atau tengah menulis blog dengan beberapa grammar yang tidak disukai Sherlock. Sayangnya, kamar tersebut rusak sekarang. Dr. Watson meninggal. Ia tidak mau kembali ke kamar tersebut.

Ia memejamkan mata, dan Holmes muda bangkit—berdiri disebuah dinding dengan peta besar. Banyak negara ia tandai, dan ia hubung-hubungkan dengan tinta merah. Inilah jaring laba-laba Prof. Moriarty. Ini adalah karya seni besarnya, dan Holmes muda berencana untuk membakarnya.

Setelah semua ini selesai, ia akan pulang. Ke rumahnya.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,_  
_I am not there; I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds that blow,_  
_I am the diamond glints on snow,_  
_I am the sun on ripened grain,_  
_I am the gentle autumn rain._

_When you awaken in the morning's hush_  
_I am the swift uplifting rush_  
_Of quiet birds in circling flight._  
_I am the soft star-shine at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_  
_I am not there; I did not die._

_._

* * *

**Notes:**

Puisi paling atas adalah terjemahan dari KSM berjudul 'Hallucination.'

Puisi ditengah yang berbahasa Indonesia adalah milik saya sendiri :)

Puisi Elizabeth Frye berjudul 'Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep' bukan milik saya.

Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis untuk Sherlock BBC setelah cukup lama menjadi fangirl :D semoga saja kalian menikmatinya seperti saya yang menikmati menulisnya! :3 ini juga bisa dibaca di AO3.


End file.
